Abbott knows!
by heyitstracie
Summary: A small story, wondering how would Abbott find out about Jisbon. Supposed to happen after 7x05, but you're free to imagine that scene happening at any time.


_This is a story about The Mentalist. I do not own the show. I'm a fan._

"Good morning." Abbott says, entering his office, where Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane are waiting. He glances at them and lets out a short laugh. "You do realize that we have two seats here, right? If you're trying to hide your relationship, let me warn you that you're not being very convincing." he points at the chair that the two are sharing. Teresa blushes and, terrified, looks at Patrick, who's smiling.

"Oops." he says, grabbing her hand softly. "Is that why you called us here? To let us know that you already found out about us?" Abbott shakes his head.

"No. Even tho, I must confess that I was expecting you guys to tell me yourselves. I'm happy for you, by the way." he approaches his desk, grabbing a piece of paper. "I called you here because one of the suspects of murdering Jennifer Heyes, that blonde girl we found at a lake yesterday, bought a plane ticket. We think that he is going there to meet someone who might know more about the jewelry that were stolen from her house, or maybe to sell them himself. Well," he says, giving the paper to Jane. "I want you both to, along with Cho and Vega, go to the airport as undercover agentes and wait for him to show up. You must watch him and see what his plan is and who's he going to meet. We have reasons to believe that he's involved with drug traffic as well."

Lisbon and Jane look at the paper, that contains a picture of the suspect, and details about the ticket he bought.

"Ok, we can do it."

* * *

"I can't believe Abbott knows." Lisbon whispers. She's at the back seat of the car, sitting next to Jane. Cho is driving and Vega is sitting next to him; they're on their way to the airport. "Are we seriously that bad at hiding it?" Patrick smiles at her.

"Well, we weren't trying that hard to hide anything... So, yes, I guess we were pretty bad."

"What are you two whispering about?" Cho asks, looking through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing." they say, at the same time. Vega laughs, shaking her head.

The car stops and Cho turns back.

"Ok, you all know the plan. Me and Vega will stay around here, walking and waiting to see the suspect. Jane, you and Lisbon will stay at the departure longe and do the same thing. Oh, Abbott said that it would be better if you acted like a couple. No idea why." he makes a funny face and the couple look at each other for a few seconds. "Let's do it."

* * *

"I have a feeling that Cho will really freak out when he finds out about us. He really has no idea, does he?" Teresa looks at their hands, they fit so well together. They're just walking around, very close to each other. She looks back at Patrick and he's just smiling at her. She can't resist and smiles back. "What?"

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"What? That Cho will freak out?" she seems confused and Jane laughs.

"No. Us."

"Us. That sounds nice." she agrees and he gives her a quick and soft kiss.

"Oh my God!" someone says, behind them. They turn around and see a girl with the brown hair and she looks a little familiar to Patrick, but he has no idea why.

"I'm sorry?" Lisbon asks, totally lost. The woman gives them a big, big smile.

"You are together!" she claps and laugh.

"Excuse me, do we know you?" Jane carefully asks. Who was that?

"I was on the plane. After everything you said, I knew she would stay for you. Everybody clapped when she left the plane, you know. It was a perfect speech."

"Thank you very much." he says, and the girl smiles again.

"Would you take a picture with me? My friend was on the plane too and she would love to see you together!"

"Sure, why not?" Teresa agrees, staring at her boyfriend.

"Hey, would you take a picture of us?" she nudges a man who just came into the lounge. When he turns around they see that...

"Cho."

"Hi. Sure." he says to the girl and, very quickly, takes the photo. She leaves, waving at them. They wave back, aware of Cho's confused face looking at them.

"My cousin." Lisbon says. "Haven't seen her in a while."

"Really?" he doesn't seem convinced and stares at their hands, still together.

"Yeah." she answers, and something drags her attention. "The suspect.", whispers. "He's talking to someone, let's go." they run.

"Saved by the suspect." Patrick says, to no one in particular. Laughing, he start to follow his colleagues, wondering what happened to Vega.


End file.
